


A Lesbian tale #2: Super Mario

by The_Auth0r



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Auth0r/pseuds/The_Auth0r
Summary: Kaymek is thinking of new was to capture Peach.





	

"Arhh" Kaymek Squealed as once again he couldn't find a way to capture Peach without Mario noticeing, if he didn't in 2 days he was, well, dead. 

Suddenly he shot up and ran to his cuppboard."Yes, this, THIS, may work" He smiled evily.


End file.
